Honey Bunny
by Fluttershy4469
Summary: Spring Potter who was turned into 'The Master of Death' at the age of 27 has been hit by a stray death eater spell and now is trapped as her angnimus form, a pooka. Now she will have to endure an adventure of a life time weather she wants to or not! Fem/MasterofDeath/Harry/Bunnymund Good Dumbles & friends!


Honey Bunny

Hey guys! Hope you like this!

I OWN NOTHING!

_.~8~._

Spring Potter(totally original right?-_-') was in trouble. Not the average trouble she was used to. Let me explain, Spring was used to being an angnimus(?) which was a wait for it... A giant bunny? Well, her best friend Hermonie said she was an extinct animal called a pooka. But for some reason , only people who believed in what she said could see her.

Spring won the fight with old Voldeymoldey, and some of his dead munchers , but as I said, **some**. Ron and Hermonie were married as well as Nevile and Luna. Sadly, as she was the 'Master of Death' she could not age so she never got married. She would always remain 27 thanks to her being stupid (as she told her friends)when she wore the invisibility cloak holding the elder wand which she kept, and finding the stone in the forest. No, but her **real** trouble was that a death muncher hit her with a spell at a death eater raid to try and gain power for their fallen leader. That spell left her as her angnimus. Fortunately it also meant that the spells would go right through her. As long as they weren't from people that believed in her...

_4 Hours later..._

Spring was in a forest clearing in America(MAGIC!), trying her best to change back into her human form. "Oh COME ON!" she was now sick of being in this form. Luckily she could also turn into a smaller bunny that people could see. Tired of trying and living she remained in her 'pooka' form so she could be alone until her friends found her. For some odd reason she could wear her regular clothes as this form so she wore a pair of skinny jeans with a hole for the tail, and a dark blue shirt which(she had no idea why or how) showed her curves.

She also had a belt/pouch that had everything she would need for survival. Sadly, it also had meat in there that either way she would not eat. So, for lunch she had fruit salad and apple juice. After brushing her teeth which took longer because of her front teeth, she found a tree with a small area that she could easily fit and put down some blankets and a pillow for later.

Spring thought that it was a lovely day to have a stroll and started walking around. She eventually found a small town and walked down the snowy sidewalks. She was used to most people walking through her. So she ignored them. That is until she noticed that most children looked at her with wide eyes or even gasped. She grew a little uncomfortable, but soon she came across a park that many children were having snow ball fights.

She smiled at the group before she heard running and the calls of a little girl. "Bunny! Bunny!" was all Spring heard before something hit her legs. She looked down to see a little girl hugging her legs. "Well hello little one, where's your parents?" Asked Spring kneeling on one knee. "Sophie? Sophie! There you are!" Came a voice which belonged to a boy who had the same brown hair. "Where have you been? I've been- Wait, who are you? What do you want with my sister?!" asked the boy. Spring always knew that feeling when you see a stranger with a friend or family member.

Spring was going to say something before she felt something underneath her. She looked down to see ice. It lead down the hill away from the kids like a slide and if she was pushed then it would _hurt._ When she turned around she was met with a boy with pale skin, snowy white hair, and ice cold eyes that were glaring at her. Standing in front of the children

That was all she saw before the wind pushed her down the ice. Unfortunately she hit her head as well, causing her to yelp as she slid down. Once she was down there Spring held her aching head, and pulling out her wand she was gone and back at her 'camp site'.

Spring then rested against the tree, drinking a whole pain reliever potion and got up and went into her makeshift bed. "No more going out for me. This whole town is CRAZY!"Spring told herself. "And now I'm talking to myself **great**!" And with that she fell asleep unaware of the teen from earlier watching her...

_.~8~._

Cliff hanger! Well, new fanfic! Yay. Hoped you enjoyed it so far!


End file.
